Chinen Yuri
) |Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Shizuoka, Japan |Row 4 title = Genres |Row 4 info = Japanese pop |Row 5 title = Occupations |Row 5 info = Singer, Actor, Talent, Pop Idol, dancer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = June 2, 2003—present |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = Johnny & Associates |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Hey! Say! 7, Hey! Say! JUMP, NYC }} Chinen Yuri (知念侑李) is a member of the Johnny's Entertainment group Hey! Say! JUMP and NYC. He joined Johnny's Entertainment on June 4th, 2003. In 2007, he became a member of the unit Hey! Say! 7 and was later picked to be a part of the debuted unit Hey! Say! JUMP on September 24th, 2007. Profile *'Name:' Chinen Yuri (知念侑李) *'Nicknames:' Chinen, Chii, Yuri, Chinen Boy, Boy *'Birthdate:' November 30, 1993 ( ) *'Birthplace:' Hamamatsu City, Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' AB (Rh- type) *'Height:' 159 cm *'Weight:' 45kg * Shoe size: 26cm * Eyesight: 1.5(Right) 1.5(Left) *'Johnny's Status:' **2003-06-02: Junior **2007-09-21: Member *'Family:' Father, Chinen Takashi (bronze in the Olympic gymnastics games), mother and older sister. *'Hobby:' Dancing (Jazz since he was three) and soccer. *'Admired Senpai:' Ohno Satoshi *'Favorite Song:' "Caramel Song" and "Hitomi no Naka no Galaxy" by Arashi *'Favorite Drama:' Yukan Club *'Favorite Anime:' Dr. Slump *'Favorite Cartoon:' Tom and Jerry *'Favorite Food:' Gyoza and cucumber *'Favorite Fruit': Melon *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Johnny & Associates Group's:' **Hey! Say! JUMP (2007-Present) **Hey! Say! 7 (2007) **NYC (2009-Present) **J.J. Express Life His father was the Olympics gymnastics bronze medalist, Takashi Chinen.needed He was taught jazz dance by his mother, Miki Chinen, from an early age. He has an older sister, Saya Chinen, who is 2 years older than him. His name comes from Yuri Osawa, an announcer, whose name his mother liked, but is written with different characters; the yu is a character often used in girl’s names (侑 yòu) and the ri is taken from a surname his mother thought that is the most common among Chinese gold medalist gymnasts (李 lǐ) (from an interview piece in Sports Hochi sold December 5, 2005). He is good at acrobatics and jazz dance. His forte in acrobatics is the turn, which he often performs during songs. Career On June 2, 2003, Yuri entered Johnny & Associates as a trainee. Daiki Arioka, a member of the same group as him, was also there during that time. In 2007, he moved from his hometown of Hamamatsu to the capital, Tokyo, and despite previously having never been involved in it, it was through back-up dancing that his career truly began. On April 3 of that same year, he began activities with Hey! Say! 7 starting with a public performance at a KAT-TUN concert. On September 21, 2007, he began performing as a member of Hey! Say! JUMP. He was 2008 in the drama, One-Pound Gospel, as Yoshihiko in Episode 3, with Hey! Say! JUMP member Ryosuke Yamada and their senior, Kazuya Kamenashi (KAT-TUN). At the same year, he played in the drama Sensei wa erai! as Umeno Wataru, along with other Hey! Say! JUMP members: Yuto Nakajima, Ryosuke Yamada and Daiki Arioka. In October 2008, he was in the drama called Scrap Teacher: Kyoushi Saisei as Yoshida Eitaro, along with other Hey! Say! JUMP members that played with him in Sensei wa erai!. As supporter for the Japanese Volleyball Team for the FIVB World Grand Prix 2009, he performed in June 2009 with Ryosuke Yamada and Nakayama Yuma w/ B.I.Shadow which composes of Kento Nakajima, Kikuchi Fuma, Hokuto Matsumura and Yugo Kochi as members of the temporary group NYC Boys. The "C" of NYC boys comes from the initials of his last name "Chinen". On March 2, 2010, an official press release made by Johnny and Associates revealed that Chinen and Yamada will be debuting for the second time as NYC. They will be working as a member of both Hey! Say! JUMP and NYC, which is a rarity in their talent agency. Ryo Nishikido and Uchi Hiroki were the first such case of a Johnny's talent officially debuting in two groups (Kanjani8 and NEWS) making Chinen and Yamada the second instance of such a case. On June 6, 2011, it was announced that Yamada Ryosuke and Chinen Yuri will be voice-acting for the Japanese dub of “The Smurfs“! Discography Solo Songs *On The Wind *Kawaii Kimi no Koto da Mono (かわいい君の江東ダモノ) *Ookiku nare boku *Love Parade Songs Writen *"Smile Song" - with Morimoto Ryutaro playing the tambourine and Hey! Say! JUMP singing *"Ookiku nare boku" Duets *"Wish" with Akasaka Akira (Hikaru Genji) in Playzone 2007 *"Stars In Heaven" with Yamada Ryosuke (the song is also known as "Future Earth" or "Mirai no Chikyu ni Mukatte") *"You & You" with Nakajima Yuto *"Nounai Dance" with Yamada Ryosuke Filmography Dramas *2007 Yukan Club (Ep. 2) (as Ryota) *2008 1 Pound no Fukuin (Ep. 3) (as Yoshihiko) *2008 Sensei wa Erai! (as Umeno Wataru) *2008 Scrap Teacher *2012 Saikou no Jinsei no Owarikata~Ending Planner~ *2012 Sprout (as Narahashi Sohei) *2013 Welcome to Fortune Telling Onmyo Shop(よろず占い処 陰陽屋へようこそ)(as Shunta Sawazaki) *2014 Hell Teacher~Nube~(as Makoto Kurita） *2014 Hissatsu Shikotonin2014 SP (as Ryu) *2015 Hissatsu Shikotonin2015 SP (as Ryu) Movies *2004 Nanako & Nanao (as Nanao) *2004.08.28 NIN x NIN - Ninja Hattori-kun *2007.09.29 Sword of the Stranger (voiced Kotaro) *2011.09.09 The Smurfs (voiced Brainy) *2014.06.21 Misson Impossible: Samurai (as Kichinojyou Suzuki) Play *Playzone 2007 *Johnny's World 2012 *Johnny's World Kanshasai 2013 Trivia * He studied in Horikoshi High School, with the other three Hey! Say! JUMP members. Nakajima Yuto, Yamada Ryosuke and Morimoto Ryutaro are some examples of Johnny's idols that have studied/are studying in Horikoshi High School. Hey! Say! JUMP members who went to Horikoshi High School Arioka Daiki, Yaotome Hikaru, and Yabu Kota * His father won a bronze medal in the 1992 Barcelona Olympics. * He is the acrobats member of his group. * Even though not the youngest member of Hey! Say! JUMP, he is the shortest. * Said to be a spoilt by band mate Yamada Ryosuke. * Demands attention by sitting on his band mates' laps, usually Arioka Daiki's or Takaki Yuya's. * Likes to play with sliding phones. * He is left handed. * His most admired Senpai is Satoshi Ohno from Arashi. * He has a sister named Chinen Saya that is 2 years older than him. Chinen Family Tree Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Members Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Category:Actors Category:NYC Category:NYC Members Category:Johnny's Entertainment Category:November Births Category:1993 Births Category:Horikoshi Gakuen Graduates Category:Blood Type AB Category:Members from Shizuoka Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Model